


homophobic jack kelly

by therefuge



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Crack Treated Seriously, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, don’t take this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therefuge/pseuds/therefuge
Summary: race just wants to be with his boyfriend. something gets in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Race was pushed up against the wall of an alley, moaning as Spot connected their lips together. He grasped onto Spot’s shoulders as Spot ran his hands through Race’s hair. Spot was significantly shorter than Race, so he had to basically squat down to reach his lover. They knew what they was doing was wrong, but there was no stopping ‘em.

Spot disconnected their mouths to stare deep into Race’s blue orbs. “Race, I ain’t ever leavin’ ya.”

Race felt himself melt under his gaze. “Spot,” he said lovingly, “it’s you and me buddy.” He pulled him back in for another kiss.

“Hey, Race, are you out here- OH MY GOD!” A voice interrupted their passionate session. They looked up to Crutchie standing, frozen, a look of horror on his face.

Race felt the world drop under his feet. “Crutch, I.....I-“

Suddenly, Spot shoved Race on the ground took off running in the other direction. “Spot? Spot!” Race scrambled up frantically. _Ya said ya would never leave me_ , he thought to himself.

He turned back to Crutchie to see the boy slowly backing away, his face still frozen in horror. “Crutchie, wait, don’t go, let me explain-“

Crutchie stopped moving. “You’re a- You’re....” Race looked down at the ground. He took a step towards Crutchie. Crutchie took a step back.

“I thought you would be...more accepting.”

“IT’S 1899, RACE!”

“Oh, right.”

“Racer, you’re my brother, but I don’t know how I feel about this.”

“Crutch, please. Don’t tell the others.”

Crutchie sighed, and leaned against the wall. There was a moment of silence, as if he was contemplating what to do. “You’re lucky it was me who found ya, and not...ya know.”

“I know,” he said solemnly.

“”Alright. I’ll keep your secret. But ya gotta be more careful in the future. Who knows what they’ll do ta ya if they find out.” They both knew who he meant when he said “they”.

“Thank you, Crutch. I-I owe ya big time.”

“Yeah, well...It’s nothing. Now that that’s over with...SPOT CONLON?? REALLY, RACE, OF ALL PEOPLE?”

“But-but I love him...”

“Didn’t he just leave ya?”

Race didn’t know how to respond.

Still, it seemed to calm Crutchie down a bit. “...Well...if that’s the case...then I’m happy for you.”

Race beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i don’t take constructive criticism


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> race wants to see spot again.

It was a few days since _The Incident_ and things seemed to be back to normal with him and Crutchie. He still haven’t seen Spot, though. He thought he would go down to Sheepshead to sell some papes in hopes of seeing the little man.

He was momentarily distracted by the horses in the distance when _fuck_ he caught sight of a group of Brooklyn Newsies down the street. This was not good news. Even if he had permission to come down here, they didn’t like no ‘hatten Newsies comin down here. He briskly started walking away, avoiding eye contact and hoping that he wouldn’t be noticed. He rounded the corner of an abandoned alley when suddenly his body ran into something. Or some _one_. It was Spot! He was saved! Spot stared up at him with a face that said _oh fuck_ when the group of Brooklyn Newsies approached behind him.

“Well, well, look what we ‘ave here boys,” one of them said while cracking his knuckles. “Hey! Spot! Ya got ‘im cornered!”

“Wait wait wait fellas,” Race stammered out nervously. “I’m-I’m _supposed_ to be down here, ya see, just, just ask Spot! Right Spot? I was actually here lookin for y-“

“I’ve never seen him before in my life,” Spot said, avoiding eye contact.

“Ya heard ‘im! Soak ‘em boys!” The gang charged out him, but all he could do was stand frozen in shock at Spot’s betrayal.

“WAIT, WHAT THE _FU_ -“ He was interrupted by the group slamming into him and shoving him on the ground. He was met with the pain of a thousand fists punching him into the pavement. He felt numerous feet kick at his ribcage, he felt his hair being yanked up, he felt his skin scrape against the ground under him, he felt, he felt, _he_ _felt-. **He felt his cigar being torn away from him.**_

But that pain was nothing compared to the sting of Spot’s betrayal. When did he become so numb? Glassy eyes stared up at the guilty face of his boyfr- no. Not anymore.

“Sp-Spot...” he said weakly. “St-stop ‘em.” Spot just backed out away until he was out of sight, hiding in the shadows. He was on his own now. The crushed up remains of his cigar was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i don’t take constructive criticism


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> race is kidnapped

He was dying. He was dead.

He was chained to some type of hard, metal surface and couldn’t move his arms or legs. Even if he could, he wouldn’t want to because of the intense pain flaring up all over his body. They’d really done a number on him.

The faces of the gang of Brooklyn Newsies sneered down at him, sans Spot. There was bloodlust in their eyes.

“Wh-why are ya guys doin dis ta me? I didn’t do nothin ta ya...”

They exchanged a look. “What ya did was step on our turf when yous wasn’t supposed ta,” one offered. “We gotta protect our own.”

“But I _was_ supposed ta! I got permission from Spot himself!” Race said weakly in protest.

“And why should we believe dat? Spot didn’t even know who ya was! Enough of these lies. It’s time for some fun.”

They beat him senseless. He cried, “Wait! When Jack sees these bruises he’ll kill me!”

They all stopped. Frightened, they all looked at each other and took a step back. One of them timidly spoke up. “Did you say Jack? As in Jack...Kelly?”

“...yeah? and what about it.”

They all seemed to have a silent conversation among themselves. “Look, kid. We don’t normally do this, but if you’re with...him...we guess you go through enough already. We’re letting you go.” They unchained him and he limped down. As he staggered away from them, one of them said, “And Race?” He turned around. “I’m so sorry about what you have to go through every day. You’re so brave.” He nodded.

One of them threw his cigar at him. It hit his head.

Race limped towards the lodging house. After a while, he was there. He looked up at his home and...he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i don’t take constructive criticism


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will spot and race make up?

He woke up on a cold, hard surface, and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. He saw a face hovering above his. God? Is that you?

He blinked.

Oh, it was just Albert.

“Who brought me here?” Race asked.

“See for yourself.”

Spot stepped out of the shadows. Race flinched away.

“Race...babe.”

“Don’t ‘Race, babe’ me.”

“Okay. Race, babe...I’m sorry.”

Race was silent.

“Ya see, I thought theys was jus’ playin around! I didn’t know they would seriously hurt ya...”

“But, but you said that you didn’t know me? You _left_ me!!”

“Well uh, that’s uh, ya see, well I uh, I don’t just _know_ ya. I... _love_ ya.”

“Oh my god, Spot, _babe_....”

“Babe...”

“BABE?!”

“ _DAVEY??_ ”

Davey backed up into the doorframe, a look of pure terror on his face. “Wh-what-y-you-I-Are you-I-Wh-Gay-“ He started crying and covered his face with his hands.

“Davey! Please! Don’t tell Jack!”

A figure appeared in the doorway. It was-

“Don’t tell Jack... _what_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who could it be??


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Kelly stormed into the room, bringing the fear of God with him.

“WHAT DID YAS DO TA DAVEY!!!???? WHY’S HE CRYIN’ YOU FUCKERS????” He protectively stepped in front of Davey and hit his ear comfortingly.

“Jack- I can explain-“

“No. You don’t get to talk. Davey? What did they do ta ya?”

Davey was shaking. “They-They’re-“ He looked away, tears running down his face. He leaned over and whispered in his ear.

Race gulped.

If looks could kill, the look that appeared on Jack’s face was a holocaust. He ran up to Race and slammed him into the window.

“ARE YOU [REDACTED]? YOU KNOW I DONT [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] HERE! YOU FUCKING [REDACTED]!!”

Albert hid in the corner.

Jack picked Race up by his shirt and slammed him into the window again, harder this time. The glass shattered.

“Wh-what ya doin’ Jack??” Race stammered.

“WADDYA DOIN’ SEEING SPOT CONLON??”

He slammed him one more time into the window, but this time, he threw him out of it. Race soared through the air and fell down the four stories.

“RAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!” Spot yelled. “I’M NOT LEAVIN’ YA DIS TIME!” Spot jumped out the window after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this the end of spot and race?


	6. Chapter 6

Jack watched as the two lovers soared through the air and towards their doom. Satisfied with his work, he turned back to Davey, who was looking at him in horror.

“Jack, what the fuck, did they bust up ya brains or somethin’?” Davey exclaimed.

He shrugged. “I jus’ did what hadda be done.”

Davey shrugged too. Jack rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. Davey _was_ his favorite, after all. He left the room.

He passed Elmer, who looked up at him and said, “Hey, Jack! Have ya seen Race? I’ve been lookin’ for ‘im all day.”

Enraged by the mention of the blonde boy, he stomped up to Elmer, seething. “What the fuck did you just say to me, you little Polish bastard? Go back to where you came from!” Elmer scrambled away.

Not paying attention to in front of him, he walked directly into Buttons, who had witnessed the whole confrontation. “J-Jack! I’m-I’m so sorry, sir, it won’t happen agai-“ Jack cut him off by slapping him harshly across the face, sending him flying across the room.

“ _Fuckin’ idiot._ ” He muttered to himself.

Finally he got to his room and slammed the door behind him, where he could _finally_ get some peace and quiet. He had just sat down at his desk when there was a knock on the door. He groaned and put his face in his hands. He looked up through his fingers to see his girlfriend Katherine walk towards him.

“Jack, dear, what’s the matter? Are you okay? Is there anything I can do-“

“GO BACK TO THE KITCHEN, YOU DUMB BITCH!” He roared, slamming his fists on his desk and standing up suddenly, causing her to jump back. “Go make me a fucking sandwich while you’re at it.”

“J-Jack, I-“ She stammered out, tears filling her eyes.

“ _J_ - _Jack_ ,” he imitated in a high-pitched voice. “Go cry me a river. Also, did I give you permission to fucking speak?”

Lips trembling, she left without a word. 

Groaning, he sat back down at his desk, his face collapsing on top of his papers. God, his head was _throbbing_ like it was gonna explode. Like something was going to crawl out of it. He needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Javey, go read Elmer’s fic: Davey Jacobs’ Lie  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707434


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> race’s pov, following the events of chapter 5

Race was falling. He felt the air rushing up, surrounding his skin, engulfing him. This was it. This was the end. The end....of Race.

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for his impending doom. But....it never came. At least not yet. 30 seconds later and he was still falling.

He heard a yell come from above him. “ _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE_!” It was-

“ _Spot_!? Babe!”

“Hey Race!” Spot was falling too, except about 10 feet higher up in the air.

“Hey! What is ya doin’ ‘ere?”

“I’m never leaving ya again.”

“What? I can’t hear ya!”

“I SAID I’M NEVER LEAVING YA AGAIN.”

“OH. THANKS.”

“SO WADDYA WE GONNA DO NOW???”

“Die, I guess.”

“Oh. I don’t wanna die.” Spot admitted.

“THEN WHY DID YOU JUMP OUT THE WINDOW???” Race exclaimed.

“I DID IT FOR YOU!”

Race still wasn’t sure if he could completely forgive Spot yet. He was still hurt from being abandoned before. Some scars will never heal.

Race looked up and made eye contact with Spot, and held it as the stories of buildings rushed past them.

They continued their descent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will they make it out alive???


	8. Chapter 8

Jack slammed his fist down. He needed to do something, anything. He needed to apologize to Katherine. Did he feel bad about how he treated her? Fuck no. But he needed her to do something for him.

But first, he had a visit to make. He marched his way downstairs, ignoring the scattering away of the other Newsies, all avoiding his eye contact. Just for fun, he took a step towards Albert, who flinched away. Laughing to himself, he walked out of the building out onto the streets of New York.

Outside, he found Crutchie leaning on his crutch, staring up concernedly into the sky above him. He shoved into the younger boy and said, “What’cha lookin’ at, ya lousy crip?”

Crutchie looked at him, taken aback, with fear in his eyes. “J-jack! I-I didn’t see ya there...,” he stammered out. “I’m not lookin’ at nothin’, just, just admiring this beautiful day!”

Jack suspiciously glanced up at the darkened gray sky when his eye caught something far above them. He could make out the silhouettes of two dark figures in the air. “It can’t be...” he muttered angrily.

He whirled at Crutchie. “Did ya know about this???” Crutchie’s eyes widened and he glanced around, looking for an out.

_*flashback*_

_Crutchie went outside for some fresh air, shaken by the events inside. As he was just thinking about how shitty the weather was, he saw Race and Spot falling out of the sky. They were alive! For now._

_“Race! Spot! It’s me! Crutchie!” he had yelled._

_“Hey, what’s up buddy?” Race yelled down._

_“You are!”_

_*end of flashback*_

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll deal with you later.” Crutchie gulped.

Looking up at the figures, he yelled, “RACE! SHOULDNT YA BE DEAD BY NOW????”

One of the figures looked down. “Uhhh....no?”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY??”

“I SAID, ‘NO’”

“DID YOU SAY, ‘GROW’?????? GROW WHAT, YA LITTLE SHIT????”

“NOOOOOO.”

“RACE!!! I WILL GET YOU!!!”

“WHO’S RACE?”

Jack was steaming anger. “DID YOU JUST- DID YOU JUST SAY, ‘SCREW YOUR FACE’?? ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING TURN ME GAY?? I’LL END YOU!!”

“YOU’LL BEND ME???”

Crutchie stepped in. “Alright, enough. You obviously can’t hear each other.”

Jack turned on him. “Are ya _questioning_ my listening skills?” He asked, jabbing a finger into Crutchie’s chest. With his hand up, he accidentally glanced at his watch. “Shit! I’m gonna be late. This isn’t the end of this!” With that, he dashed off. Crutchie breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
